


The bartender and Mr. Superhero

by CosenAngel



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/pseuds/CosenAngel
Summary: They met at a speed dating event.One of them was a Superhero in disguise and the other was a bartender.Dating a superhero wasn't as easy as comic books made it to be.





	The bartender and Mr. Superhero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kettlepillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettlepillow/gifts).



> A huge shout out to my beta who made this possible!
> 
> Written for the prompt: Merlin dedicates his whole life to Kingsman and is very successful.  
> The one thing he had no success with so far is a partner. Not even for one night, not even an hour. Harry and the other knights organize a speed dating ...
> 
> I did a small spin on this with soulmates an well. Hope you like it!

Eggsy was working the bar at another speed dating event. He kind of hated these things, but it was entertaining to watch. He mixed another gin and tonic for a forty-ish lady who probably spent more on drinks a night like this than he earned in a month. He poured a pint for the man with nose hair and another one for the redhead with fake tits. 

“This place is a meat market, it’s disgusting,” a gruff, Scottish voice said on his right. Eggsy turned towards it, his eyes had widened slightly at that sentence.

“Not the setting I thought I would hear those words,” Eggsy blurted out staring at the man. And it really was a handsome man. He really could pull off a sweater with elbow patches. “You here to scoop out a potential wife?”

“A date,” the man sighed. “My co-workers bet I couldn’t even get a date out of this. I'm terrible at relationships apparently. Would you mind pouring me the IPA on tap?”

“Sure thing!” Eggsy said and poured the man a glass. “Buy me a pint later and we’ll count that as a date, guv.” Eggsy winked. 

“You would date someone like me?” The man raised an eyebrow. 

“Sure luv, just gimme your name and I’ll meet you after my shift is done.” Eggsy took a deep breath and added, “Unless you have eyes on someone else.”

“No, no one else. I’m Merlin,” Merlin said, smiled, and put his hand out to Eggsy.

“I like that name. I’m Eggsy,” he replied while shaking Merlin’s hand. “Not every day you meet a wizard as known as you.” Eggsy grinned. 

“And not every day a wizard meets a young man named after breakfast food.” Merlin smiled slightly and Eggsy knew right there and then that his soulmate was perfect. It should be illegal to be as handsome as Merlin.

“Oi! Barkeep! Get me a Guinness!” a customer yelled from the other side of the bar. Eggsy gave Merlin a small shrug and started to walk away.

“My shift is over at one, feel free to stick around,” Eggsy said and smiled at Merlin who nodded in answer. 

With a load of customers calling on his attention time slipped away quickly and when he looked over, Merlin was gone. 

Eggsy couldn’t help but being disappointed. He had, for a moment, thought that this might be it. That it might be a mutual soul bond and that he was meant to be happy. Apparently not. He didn’t think anyone would say those words again. So maybe this had been it and the bloke just decided he wasn’t worth it. He wasn’t, but it would have been nice to have someone. 

At least he got to meet his soulmate, and know what he was missing. That might be better than not knowing. He knew the numbers and happy endings were unusual, no matter what the movies said.

Eggsy rubbed his right arm, where the soulmate tattoo was. It could have been worse. He could have had Rottie as his soulmate. He shrugged and went back to work. Missing the business card beneath Merlin’s empty pint. 

* * *

Eggsy wouldn’t say he pined. He’d say he was uninterested. He was uninterested in the ladies and the men who tried to flirt with him. They might have been fun to sleep with but they weren’t his soulmate, and even if his soulmate didn’t want him, Eggsy still wanted Merlin.

It had been a month. A whole month since he met his soulmate and here he was, working at another speed dating event. 

There was a small knock on the bar. Eggsy looked up from where he had been forcefully cleaning the bar “Merlin?” he asked, trying hard not to smile at the man. 

“Sorry for just leaving last time, work called and I had to go there.” Merlin shrugged slightly.

“You are really here?” Eggsy couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Yes.” Merlin nodded. “I wanted to find you. I’ve been to every event I could to find you.”

“Really?” Eggsy asked, unconvinced. 

“Yes,” Merlin said. “I want to take you out on that date you promised me.” 

“Well guv, I’m off in two hours. Think you could wait that long?” 

“Sure.” Merlin smiled at him and Eggsy could feel his heart race. “Barring any catastrophes at work, but I’ll make sure to tell you and give you my number.”

“You often have catastrophes at work?” Eggsy asked with a small smile.

“I’m head of an IT-department and sometimes it feels like we save the world.” Merlin sighed. 

“Well then, Mr. Superhero, I’ll get you a pint and if you stay around I’ll give you the best fucking date you can imagine.” He grinned at Merlin and went back to work.

* * *

That night they had their first date, in an open all-night McDonald’s. It was the most fun Eggsy had had in ages. Merlin was brilliant. 

During their second date Merlin got a phone call and had to go back to work. 

Their third, fourth, fifth and sixth were the same. Always with the same words: “Sorry Eggsy, I have to go. I wish I didn’t have to.” 

And Eggsy always answered with the same line: “No worries, love, I get it. You’re a superhero. Go save the world, Mr. Superhero.”

* * *

Merlin was late. Eggsy was waiting outside the restaurant where they were supposed to have dinner. He checked his phone again. It was forty minutes since they should have met and Merlin hadn’t texted or called or anything to tell him he was late.

“Fuck it,” Eggsy mumbled and started to walk away from the restaurant. This was it. Eggsy was giving up. If this was what having a soulmate meant he didn’t want to take part in it. He got the whole ‘Work Is Important’, but he would like to think that he was important as well. Apparently, he wasn’t. 

“Excuse me!” a voice called after him. It wasn’t Merlin, that much he knew, but he still turned around and stopped.

“Who’re you?” Eggsy asked as soon as the man closed in on him. 

“My name is Harry Hart, and I work with Merlin,” Harry said with a small smile and held out his hand for Eggsy to shake. Eggsy just put his hands deeper into his pockets.

“Yeah, you tell that wanker to lose my number,” Eggsy said. “Thanks, mate.”

“I’m afraid I’d rather not break my best friends heart like that,” Harry said. “I’d like to apologise on his behalf.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy glared at Harry. “Apology not accepted.”

“Have you ever heard of Kingsman?” Harry asked, ignoring Eggsy's respons.

“No? Should I?”

“That’s where your boyfriend works-”

“Ex-boyfriend.” Eggsy interrupted.

“-and where your father almost got an job,” Harry continued, once again ignoring everything Eggsy said.

“What?” 

“Oh? Didn’t Merlin say?” Harry asked smugly. “We knew your father.”

* * *

Eggsy was slowly sipping on his pint, listening to Harry talk about both Merlin and his father. 

“But,” he started. “Merlin said he was head of an IT-department. How does a tailor shop have a whole IT-department?”

“Would you like to see where Merlin works?”

“Sure?” Eggsy was uncertain about what was going on.

“The cab is waiting outside.” Harry got up. “Come on then, Eggsy. No time to spill.”

The whole ride to Kingsman’s tailor shop was painfully awkward. Eggsy didn’t even try to start any kind of conversation, he just stared out the window. He wanted to ask how working at a tailor's was saving the world. He wanted to know why Merlin sent Harry to meet him. And, to be completely honest, he wanted to know what Merlin had to say for himself. 

They had finally arrived and Eggsy followed Harry into the shop. 

“So, is this the part where you tell me you’re not a tailor but a secret spy organisation and Merlin actually saves the world at all times?”

“Why yes Eggsy, you are completely right.”

“Sod off you wanker.”

“No, I meant that Eggsy. Follow me!” Harry opened the door to one of the changing rooms and almost dragged Eggsy inside.

“Cozy, but I barely know you, mate.” Eggsy winked.

Harry just shook his head and pushed his hand against the mirror.

Eggsy snorted. “Bet the cleaning crew really likes you.” And then the whole room started to move. If Eggsy was honest with himself, he almost peed himself because shit, that was scary.

“Eggsy, I’m giving you the opportunity to change your life. I’m asking you to embark on the most dangerous job interview in the world,” Harry began.

“You’re basically asking me to be a spy so I can work with my boyfriend?”

“That is one way to put it,” Harry answered, slightly irritated. “But I’d say-”

“No need to say anything. You had me at Spy.” Eggsy grinned. 

“That’s lovely. I see why Merlin likes you. Even though you gave him a really ridiculous soul mark,” Harry grumbled.

They took the bullet train and Eggsy felt queasy. He liked driving fast things but the train was just awful. Harry showed him the hangar and Eggsy couldn’t help but falling in love with the place.

“We’re late and Merlin hates when I’m late,” Harry said and pulled Eggsy with him. 

“Merlin’s been late to most of our dates and then he always has to leave so he ain’t gonna complain,” Eggsy said and grinned at Harry.

“I have to come clean, Eggsy,” Harry said solemnly. “It’s mainly my fault Merlin’s ben late.”

“Because you are always late, Galahad,” Merlin said. Eggsy looked over and couldn’t help but smile. 

“‘Ello love, fancy seeing you here.” Eggsy wiggled his eyebrows.

“I’m not giving you any special treatment,” Merlin said. “As soon as you go inside that room, you’ll be just another recruit.” 

Eggsy nodded before looking into Merlin's eyes and giving a small smirk. He then jumped him, snogging the living daylights out of him. 

“I don’t need to see this,” Harry complained loudly.

With a small parting kiss Eggsy let go of Merlin. “Just another recruit, until I get this job that is.” He gave Merlin and Harry a wink and walked into the room.

* * *

One year later, Eggsy had saved the world, kissed a princess and had some celebratory sex with Merlin in the jet plane.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge shout out to the wonderful mods!  
> and another one for my darling beta who literally sat and watch me finish this. She's the best.
> 
> I really hope you liked it.


End file.
